Overview
Looking for somewhere to begin? Here is the best starting point to explore the wiki. Terms The Cloudlands Also known as the Cloud, the Cloudlands is a world hidden behind a cloud in the sky that is a parallel of Earth. Mage Most of the residents of the Cloud (including the main characters) are mages. Mages have natural magic ability that ranges from weak to strong, that normally include fast healing and an increased lifespan. The strongest mages are immortal, although there is one thing that can harm or even kill them. Mist Mist is the great evil that lurks in the Cloudlands. Born from unknown origins, it materializes in the forms of shadow people or animals and sucks the life and spirit out of those it can grab ahold of. It is the one thing that can kill an immortal mage,and is highly dangerous. Mist is also called Nightmares or demon fog. Main Characters The most common and important reoccurring characters throughout the series. Read more here. Luna The main protagonist, a girl around 13 who grows up as the story progresses. She's slightly awkward but not at all shy, and she loves to make friends. She's overly trusting, which can sometimes be a bad thing for her. She is the princess of the Cloud, and has strong magical powers. She grew up without knowing about this, and everything is still new to her. Harmony Luna's childhood best friend, who was actually assigned to protect her by her mother. They're mysterious for the most part, and not much is known about their true origins. They go by a variety of names and appearances, but generally stay in the form of a teenage girl, albeit androynous. They have strong magical powers and the ability to travel between Earth and the Cloud, and to jump through time. One Luna's mother, who passed away trying to protect her. She was the Queen of the Cloud before her death, and brought peace and happiness to the land. People looked up to her and respected her a great deal, and some still wish to avenge her death. Harmony saved her life as a young girl, and they were very close. She had magical powers but was known best for her fighting ability. Sola Luna's twin sister, who was lost in time. Due to this, she's around 8 or 9 when she first appears, and stays younger than Luna. Like Luna, she has similar magic ability, but the two don't look like each other at all. She's sassy and angry, and very jealous of Luna. Before her appearance in the Cloud, it seems that she went through some dark and twisted things that influenced her and scared her. Jac A young girl who arrives in the Cloud a while after Luna and Sola, Jac has magical powers that appeared when she first set foot there. She's bubbly and cheerful, but conceals a dark past. Although she's roughly a bit older than Sola, the two are close friends. Theo A boy Luna's age who arrived with Jac, he too has a very bad past. He's extremely shy, but harbors a strong fondness for Luna, and often gets flustered and embarassed. Theo has extremely strong and dangerous Mist powers which he cannot fully control, and even he is afraid of them. Jac and him have a shared history, and would do anything for each other. He is a sort of older brother/mentor figure to her. Stories There are multiple full-length novels planned to follow the main plotline and an assortment of short stories, games, and comics. Currently, I'm creating visual novels for each main book along with a simulator. Read more here. Facts & Trivia * For a timeline of events, check out the Timeline page * To see how the characters get along, check out the Relationships page Category:Overview